Love Fades, Mine Hasn't
by lydias-martins
Summary: Rose believes Dimitri doesn't love her and soon all their lives are put at risk. The two people in the world who she really started to think loved her are now after her, and she has only Dimitri for protection, has his love faded or grown?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first VA fan fiction so I hope you like it! If you do, yah you because it's Spring break and I'll have lots of time for writing, so please R&R! XD I already have more chapters but I'd like at least five reviews to put up chapter 2!

**Love Fades, Love Grows**

I began to cry, screeching like a baby. I hadn't cried like this in a long time. Somehow I always caught the tears before they spilled out of my eyes. But this was different, he knocked my walls down leaving defenceless and gullible. I kept replaying the scene, crying even harder after each take. I tried to remember any sense of sadness or guilt in Dimitri's eyes as he said the words that put me in this state. _Love fades, mine has. _But there was nothing, no emotion in what used to look like big, brown, loving eyes. They were stone cold and serious as I ran out of the chapel, falling on my bed never wanting to emerge. I didn't know how long I stayed like that. I didn't even know if a day had passed, but then I heard a soft knock at the door. I stayed on the bed, hugging a pillow to my chest; I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was a guardian, I was supposed to be strong, but I was failing miserably. The person at the door obviously didn't understand what it meant when someone didn't answer, so he stuck in his head anyways. I looked at Adrian's face and a million emotions were brought to the surface. I knew what he felt right now. Hurt, anger betrayal. Yet relief was the only thing displayed on his face. Oh, Adrian. I didn't want him to see me like this, crying over someone else when I promised I'd give him a fair chance, even with Dimitri back in the picture. But no, I wasn't being fair at all. I was begging on my knees for Dimitri back, not even thinking about Adrian, not even caring. And here he was, with nothing but love and concern on his face. And here I was swimming in my own guilt, hell, with all my tears I could probably be swimming to Europe right now. "Rose?" he asked stepping into my room. His face turned into shock, I could only imagine what he saw. A girl with messy brown hair falling out of a ponytail, mascara smeared on her face, tears still flowing freely down her cheeks, and huge bags under her eyes. He ran towards me cupping my head in his hands. I looked at his face. His blonde hair was even messier than normal, his incredible green emeralds were staring at me, and the bags under his eyes were somehow deeper than mine. I had turned him into a mess. He was like this because of me, selfish me. "Rose," he said again. "What happened?" His voice was strained. It pained me to know that I was the cause of all his suffering. I couldn't look at him, couldn't respond. "Rose," he said for the third time. His voice was filled with anger and annoyance at this point. I had to tell him, no matter how much it would hurt him, he had to know why I was falling apart. "He doesn't love me anymore," I whispered so softly that he had to bring his face closer to hear me. I chocked on my tears, and then I collapsed in his arms sobbing again. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and held me, until the door was knocked down and the Strigoi burst in.

Bum bum bum! Review for chapter 2 (That rhymes he he!) XD 


	2. Don't Hesitate

Hey guys! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I know it's been 4ever since I updated but mom banned me from the computer! I'm on the one upstairs though, ha ha sneaky!

It was all a blur from that point on. The door was knocked down and four Strigoi stormed in. Adrian and I broke apart. The Strigoi grabbed him too quickly for me to react. The other three grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall. My eyes began seeking out my stake which I remembered I kept on the other side of the room. I groaned. I didn't try to escape. They were stronger than me. I had to save my strength. Oddly enough I grew bored so I looked at the Strigoi on my right. He had blonde hair, dark red eyes, a double chin, and crooked teeth. Adrian's scream snapped me out of my trance and reminded me that I was in battle mode now. I focused my eyes on him as he struggled to get away from the Strigoi that was restraining his arms behind his back. I couldn't see the woman's face, but I didn't have to to know that whoever was hurting Adrian was pure evil. "Let him go!" I yelled which got me a slap in the face from the Strigoi on my right. My cheek burned, but I said nothing. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Adrian yelled struggling even harder. And that's when I saw the girl's face and gasped. She smiled as she plunged her teeth into Adrian's neck. "Nooooooooooo!" I screamed as Adrian slumped to the ground looking like nothing more than a broken rag doll. That. Was. It. I bit the Strigoi's hand on my right and kneed the other in the chest. I jumped off the third one catapulting myself towards my dresser. I landed a few feet away from it and ran. I was grabbing onto the drawer when a brown haired Strigoi caught my arm. My grip on the drawer never faltered. He began pulling me harder and harder, I began to choke up. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Finally, the brown drawer flew out of the dresser followed by stray brays, panties, shirts, and jeans. The Strigoi's grip on my arm loosened. I yanked it away and grabbed my stake which was hidden under my pink flowered top, (Why did I even buy that in the first place?). All four Strigoi's came at me at once. The first, obviously didn't know what he was doing. He tried to grab me leaving the center of his chest wide open. I plunged in the stake and watched him fall to the ground before retrieving it. I looked up at the next one, and my throat closed up once more. I heard yelling and saw Dimitri standing in the door frame with a pained look on his face. He was trying to save me, but a Strigoi came at me and he was soon lost in his own battle. I looked up at the woman in front of me and tried not to cry. Jane Hathaway was a Strigoi, and she had murdered Adrian. A second later I was out cold forgetting Dimitri's first lesson. Don't hesitate.


	3. Infirmary, Again

**A.N.** _EEEP! For those who have liked this story, thank you for all the sweet reviews. I also appreciate constructive criticism so I can make my story better! But please say it nicely! If anyone has any ideas for the story I'd be glad to work them in!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, if I did Rose would end up with Adrian. **_

Chapter 3

I woke up in the infirmary…again. Somehow I never managed to stay out of this place no matter where I was. I sighed at the familiar white light over my bed. "Rose" I heard someone say. I bolted up and winced in pain falling back down again. My head was KILLING me. I reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around it. What the hell? "Rose," the voice said again growing closer. Dimitri's beautiful face hovered above me, and I was at a loss for words. His eyes were once again filled with the love and concern I remembered. There were creases on his forehead and his long brown hair was coming out of his ponytail. I tore my gaze away and tried to ease myself into a sitting position which just resulted in a shooting pain up m back. I pushed through and managed to lean up against the pillows. "What happened to me?" I asked Dimitri who was staring at me. He looked down saying nothing. And than I remembered. Adrian was dead. Killed by my own newly Strigoi mother. It hit me all of a sudden. I would never see Adrian again. Never be able to hear his sarcastic comments or see his seductive smile. He wasn't my soul mate, but my feelings for him really had started to develop into love. That's when I began to cry, (What's with me and crying these days?) shaky endless sobs. Dimitri offered me a tissue and I took it gladly. "Why are you here?" I asked Dimitri once my sobbing had turned into a quiet sniffle. He looked at me with those soft brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. "You were heart Roza," he whispered. "How could I not come?" I jerked my head up. Ow. I looked at his face and saw the concern splashed across it. "But you said love fades," I said weakly. I was growing tired and-my head damn it! What happened to my head? Dimitri nodded so slightly that it might of just been my exhausted imagination. "It's true Roza," he whispered. "Love does fade." I looked down. How could he-"But mine hasn't," he finished interrupting my thoughts. I knew it was wrong to feel happy right then, after everything that had happened, but I was glowing. I couldn't help the huge smiled that spread across my face when he spoke those words. Dimitri was her, alive and non-Strigoi, and he was telling me that he still loved me. My happiness was soon brought to a hault however, when one of Tatiana's servants came into the room. The boy was tall, slim, and very muscular. He had black hair and curls ruffled in his head framing his face. He was dressed in a tight T-Shirt and jeans. I hoped he wasn't another one of the queen's toys. "We have a letter for you, Miss. Hathaway," the boy said with a hint of an English accent. "Letter?" I said puzzled. "From who?" He shrugged. "It came in the mail for you today," he said handing it to me before walking away. Okay, I know I'm a little too busy to be completely up-to-date with today's technology, but seriously a letter? Do people still do that? I ripped open the sealed envelope while Dimitri hovered curiously behind me. I sucked my breath and froze as my eyes hovered over the neat handwriting. "Oh. My. God." I whispered. "What?" Dimitri asked a concerned look on his face. He began to read the note himself his face portraying the same thing as my thoughts. It said:

Rose,

We miss you so much already!

I'm so sorry my visit with you was so short. We'll have to catch up. Lissa here has told me how you're going to come get her. Let's put your training to the test darling. Show me what you have learned. Can you take down two Strigois alone? One of which you couldn't even take down as a human? I'm looking forward to seeing you Rose, I can't wait to continue the battle I never finished six months ago. So how should we arrange this? You come visit us and Lissa, or shall we come visit you? Alone. Your choice Rose I have I have plenty of time to spare, but it seems like Lissa's is running out.

Much Love,

Mom & Adrian

P.S. Don't know where to find me? Ask your old, or should I say "young" instructor. And please thank Eddie for sticking the stake in the wards for us!


End file.
